Into His Heart
by DebateShortie
Summary: Abby finds her way into Tony's heart. Can he let her in? Tabby. Short one shot. A bit angsty in the beginning. R&R as usual.


She found herself on a path that no one had truly walked before. She unwittingly found her way into Tony's heart. It started off a little bit innocently. A smile, a chaste kiss; until they both were impossibly in love. Not that they could read each other's minds to know that. Neither knew that the feeling was very mutual. They were both too afraid to lose the friendship that they had.

Abby finally decided to force her way in completely. She didn't even think about how diasterous this could turn out the be. Her decision was made and she acted on it before she chickened out. She picked up Chinese and made her way to his apartment. She was completely unaware of his own internal struggle. He himself was trying to find his way into her heart.

His heart stopped when he opened the door to see her. He casually smiled and his grin grew wider when he saw the food in her hands. They say that a quickest way to a man's heart is through his stomach. Where did that come from?

"Come in Abbs. What brings you here?" He hoped she didn't pick up on the edge in his voice. If she did she didn't mention it. And she did. She wondered if she was interupting something, but once inside she saw that he was just watching a movie. She internally sighed, glad this wasn't as awkward as this could have been. Of course he could just have been trying to unwind after the rough case they had wrapped that afternoon.

"Food and loneliness." She tried to sound upbeat and not on edge as she walked through his living room. They sat down on his couch and began to eat. She silently stole glances at her when she wasn't looking and he did likewise. She loved the casual way that he lounged there seemingly without a care in the world, his beautiful body relaxed. He couldn't help notice now she acted very comfortable in his home and in his life. And, he didn't want to admit it, in his heart.

"You sure know the way to a man's heart." As soon as he said it, he regretted it. He mentally Gibbs-slapped himself. She put down her chow mien and scooted closer to him. His heart rate sped up and he hoped she wouldn't notice his breathing change. She attempted to swallow her nerves enough to talk to him.

"Ya know...I've been trying to find the way into yours for a while." She leaned her body into his well toned frame, resting her right palm against his chest. "I so wish you'd let me in."

He looked down at her, catching her green gaze in his own. He badly wanted to let her in, but his fear of getting hurt stood in the way. He couldn't get hurt and couldn't lose her. His heart couldn't stand it. He could feel his heart pound fast against her hand, hoping she wouldn't notice.

"Abby, I...you'll leave like the rest."

"Ten years is a long time, Tony. Long enough for me to know that I am here to stay." With that she pressed her lips to his chest, feeling the unsteady beat of his heart beneath. He immediately tensed. She noticed and decided to remedy that.

She pulled away and gently pushed him down, onto his back. She then curled herself against him on the edge of the couch. He had to wrap her in his arms or she would fall to the floor. He pulled her closer, moving against the back of the couch. She rested her head against his chest and sighed. He could feel her slowly relax and he tried to do the same. It had been a rough day and they were both tired. Abby had come off her caffeine high and hadn't brought her drink with her. They both finally relaxed and she began to drift off into sleep; the steady beating of his heart lulling her into a peaceful slumber.

He looked down at the sleeping beauty in his arms and smiled. He wondered to himself just when the Gothic beauty had gotten in his heart. She had wiggled and forced her way in, that's how. And how he had failed to notice before. He watched her sleep for a few moments.

"Yeah, you sure do know the way to my heart." And with that he fell asleep, giving his heart wholly to her.


End file.
